Kate Rebecca Kane
Kate Rebecca Kane was the second person to don the identity of Batwoman. Barely working with any of the actual members of the Batman Family, Kane's only true connection to the family was her identity. Despite this, she was by proxy, considered a part of the family, ironically being one of few with an actual blood relationship to Bruce Wayne. Vicious and cold, Batwoman was a highly trained soldier with skill and expertise matched by nearly none, allowing her to go toe to toe with the Batman and even best his protoge Batgirl. Later on in her career, Kate was killed after drinking the vampiric blood of Nocturna. Faced with the possibility of being a blood sucking zombie, Kate joined the Unknowns to learn how to harness her newfound power to protect Gotham City. Biography Life Born to the prestigious Kane Family, Kate loved her father, Jacob Kane, and always believed he meant for her to protect her sister, Elizabeth Kane. When she believed her sister and mother to have died in a terrorist attack, Kate began to resent her father. Tragedy later struck her cousin Bruce, and he quickly isolated himself from Kate, who started going as Kathy for a short while before going back to Kate. Despite hating her father, she always found him there for her and slowly began to trust him again. Growing up calm and disciplined, Kate decided to pursue a military career and headed off to West Point. While there she learned of the death of her uncle Philip Kane and returned to Gotham for a short while, sharing a solemn conversation with Bruce after years of non-contact. Falling in love with Sophie Moore, Kate's refusal to hide her sexuality resulted in her expulsion from West Point. Breaking up with Sophie, Kate became an alcoholic, drinking too much, even though she did, for a time, date Renee Montoya. When attacked by a mugger in the street, Kate managed to defend herself and meet the terrifying Batman. Seeing through his disguise, Kate realized that she could be the same and started on a quest to become Batwoman. Starting crime fighting, her father quickly found out and sent her across the world to train properly. Eventually ready, Kate and her father returned to Gotham to aid the Batman, although not necessarily directly, on his crusade. Returning, she discovered the Batman to have not encountered the growing Religion of Crime. Donning the suit of Batwoman, she sought to take down the zealots. Before she could, however, she was met by a friendlier Batman who gave his approval. The first supervillain Kate faced was Alice, and over the course of her fight, was shocked to learn Alice to be none other than her sister Elizabeth. She also began to train her own protoge, her cousin Bette Kane, as Plebe while trying to figure out her strained relationship with her father. Investigating La Llorana, Kate turned down an offer to join Batman Incorporated and started a new romantic pursuit with Maggie Sawyer. Realizing the DEO to be after her, Kate evaded the authorities and fought La Llorana, the experience prompting her to abandon Bette's training. With this, all of Kate's life spiraled down into her and Maggie falling for each other and sleeping with each other. Eventually exorcising La Llorana, Kate learned of her next enemy, Medusa and nearly cheated on Maggie with Sune. With the help of Wonder Woman, Kate fought off Killer Croc, who had been transformed into the Beast of Babylon, Bloody Mary, Medusa and Ceto. Revealing her identity to Maggie, Kate found friction with Batman after incidents with Kirk Langstrom and Mr. Freeze. When told by DEO to apprehend the Dark Knight or have her sister Elizabeth be denied rehabilitation, Kate proposed to Maggie before starting a fight against the most dangerous man in the world. Convinced by Batman to stop fighting, together, they stopped Director Bones. Death With Bette as her new partner Hawkfire, Kate began to fight the Wolf Spider. While trying to get Maggie reaquainted with her daughter, Jaime, Kate started to realize her PTSD. Tracking Wolf Spider down to Arkham Asylum, Kate and Nocturna met each other for the first time. Business with Wolf Spider finished, Kate began to find herself fascinated by Nocturna, whose name she learned to be Natalia Mitternacht. Finding herself infatuated with Nocturna, Kate was then involved in a tangled web with Natalia, Night-Thief, Killshot and Alex Witherspoon that ended with Natalia returning Kate's affections. Breaking off things with Maggie for Jaime's sake, Kate found a new lover in Nocturna, who killed Kate, turning her into a vampire. Beginning to publicly date Natalia, as a vampire, Kate nearly became a killer. Nocturna's mental link with her was broken over Kate by the demon Etrigan. Joining up with the Demon, Ragman and Clayface, Batwoman stopped Morgaine le Fey. Growing further and further away from Maggie, Kate found herself more willingly falling into the arms of Natalia. With the Unknowns, she went into space to battle Morgaine le Fey. Eventually going insane and becoming murderous, Batwoman attempted to murder Maggie Sawyer and Harvey Bullock. Fought off by the Unknowns and her sister, it eventually became evident that Kate was gone. Defeated in battle by Red Alice, Kate was staked through the heart. Her period of undead ended, Batwoman's activities in death became no more as she was destroyed, becoming nothing more than a pile of ash. Relationships Being a socialite, Kate attempted to be seen by the public as promiscuous and sleeping with many women, when in reality her few relationships were quite meaningful to her. Sophie Moore and Renee Montoya were the two women that truly taught her to love, but she was never able to stay with them. Attempting a relationship with Maggie Sawyer, Kate eventually even proposed to her, although their engagement was brief, it was passionate. She even managed to ward off her affections for Sune during her time with Maggie, nearly giving in to cheating. Her infatuation with Natalia Mitternacth eventually bloomed into a full relationship, which Kate was unsure what to make of. Despite this and all of their differences, the toxicity in their relationship eventually did bloom into love. This love, however, was one sided as to Nocturna, Kate was just a game but to Kate, Natalia was somebody whom she deeply desired to be with. Powers A vampire, Kate possessed extraordinary strength, this multiplied power allowed her, an already skilled martial artist, to become much more dangerous than before. Giving her the skills necessary to go on par with many metahuman and supernatural foes, Kate's status as an undead also provided her with regenerative abilities. Given the increasing danger she faced, she quickly grew to properly utilize her power but eventually gave into the vampiric lust. Kate only contained these powers in the Eye Future and was never turned into a vampire due to Futures End. Category:Superhero Category:Batman Family